Bang!
by chaunts
Summary: Naomi is a head strong college student and a critical thinker; constantly analysing herself and her life, but what happens when there are two new twins on the block and one catches her eye in ways she never believed possible? Emily's new to the area, self conscious and on the edge of life, barely holding on. But will a new blonde companion save her from herself?


**Chapter One**

**[NAOMI]**

The persistent and pitched ringing of my alarm woke me to yet another dreary morning; the beauty of my unrealistic dreams fading away into the gloomy abyss as I looked out of my small window at the dark clouds hanging low over the sky. Just another cold day to put a damper on everything, as if making it through the school day wasn't quite enough of a challenge already. Now I had the pleasure of looking forward to being packed into a classroom like sardines with my fellow dripping wet students longing for the weekend.

I got out of bed, pushing back the quilted covers and stretching my arms with a yawn, closing my eyes tightly and struggling to reopen them to the dulled morning light. I could feel the soft carpet between my toes, tickling as a wiggled them and stretched again before getting my towels together and heading to the bathroom; like clockwork this happened nearly every morning.  
I smiled at the _chink_ sound as I locked the bathroom door behind me. I loved showering, escaping from the world for however long I wanted, being enveloped in warmth and my thoughts, the only distraction being sweet sounds, or on the odd occasion disgruntled yells from my mother or one of her many 'friends' on the other side of the wall.  
I reached into the shower box and turned the taps, inhaling deeply as steam started to emit from the cool tiles below as warm water hit them with perfect pressure. Letting my panties hit the ground, followed by my night-shirt, I shot a glance in the mirror, taking in my body. There wasn't anything wrong with my body, but there wasn't exactly anything spectacular about it either. I shook my head and bit my lip as I sized up the pale skin in front of me. Then sighing I climbed into the shower and let my hair soak up as much water as it could before I even began to think about cleaning.

It wasn't long until I found myself strolling through the house in my underwear, collecting my clothes and grabbing some fruit for lunch. It was a bit tedious, really. I've grown incredibly tired of having to find my wardrobe strewn throughout our house because my mother finds it appropriate to use my things and leave them lying about. She was such a messy and careless, inconsiderate woman.  
Shaking my head and sighing to myself I retreated back to my room, clothes draped over my shoulder and food in hand. Taking a glanced at the time on my alarm clock I couldn't help but feel flustered. It was our first day back at college after our gruelling Christmas break, and I was already running later than normal. Without fussing I jammed on the first thing I could find, snatched up my bag, and made a mad dash for the front door.

I rode my bike to the college grounds, taking in the sights as if they were something new. Between the dreary rain and the half melted snow that lingered on the streets, waiting to melt, it was like the world had been transformed into something else entirely. A grey world; full of sound and an eerie elegance. It was depressing to look at but I couldn't help but adore it.  
I sped around corners, past walkers and shop windows, my hair whipping at the sides of my face in the wind. It was always freeing; to feel light and untouchable. But unfortunately as usual the trip to school was a short-lived one. I arrived at the school grounds just in time to hear the bells ringing as my peers chatted away and piled into the hallways; making a bee-line for the hall for another terms pep-talk and welcoming assembly. A new year, new students, and new chances.

**[Emily]**

I wasn't exactly happy to be going back to college for another year. Things hadn't ended perfectly last year, and to make things better our family decided to move halfway across the fucking country. Another new school, and another opportunity to show the world how brilliant I am at failing to make a good impression. It was times like these I envied my sister Katie. Though we look almost the same she will always have something I lack: confidence. We had lived in our new house all of three days before Katie was making eyes with the next door neighbour, and now that the first day in college was upon us I could only imagine what, or for a better word whose, attention she would be catching.

I watched my sister from across our shared room. It was like we were from two completely different worlds. There she was, wearing her nicest stilettos, classy leather skirt and soft mauve lacy blouse, pouting in the mirror as she coated on another layer of lip-gloss. Her hair perfectly in place, her makeup like that of a porcelain doll, and her jewellery sitting perfectly no matter how much she jostled it. And then here I was. I sat at the end of my bed, pulling up mustard coloured stockings underneath my crimson dress. Slipping my feet into well-loved black canvas shoes and tightening the laces as if my life depended on it. I wore no jewellery, I don't think I actually owned any now that I think about it, and my makeup wasn't exactly showy. But this is the way it had always been. Pretty, sexy, attractive Katie. Messy, boring, dull Emily.

"Girls, we're leaving!" Dad's voice called from downstairs, followed by the door closing behind him as he set out for a day of what he called '_the great hunt_'. Basically, mum told him he needed to find a job by the end of the week or she would change the locks. They sure had been fighting a lot lately, but mum had assured she would have a job when we moved; dad never bothered.

"Is that really what you're wearing today?" Katie spoke to my back. I didn't want to go through this, the same shit as every other morning. "Well it's not very nice looking, Emily." She added in her snarky tone. "Get a move on then. Dean will be waiting."  
"Dean?" I asked. It was a name I hadn't heard before.  
"The boy from next door. Dean. He's giving us a ride to our college on the way to his, this morning. God Emily, get a fucking clue."

We set off outside and I instantly regretted the decision I had made regarding pants. It was bitterly cold outside to say the least, but nothing could really be done about that now. Dean sat in his car, parked on the street between his house and ours, a smile on his face and his black hair slicked back with a disturbing amount of hair gel.  
"Ladies." Dean said, as he wound down the front passenger window. Katie smiled and got in the car, shooting me a glair that could match the expression of an angry rhinoceros.  
I got in the back seat and just like that we were off.


End file.
